


Malfoy's Heat - Traducción

by dari2210



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Harry Potter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Enemies to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Draco Malfoy, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unsafe Sex, mpreg mencionado, smut in the second chapter, traducción del inglés
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-23 04:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17676377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dari2210/pseuds/dari2210
Summary: Draco Malfoy entra en celo durante su trabajo en la oficina de Aurores. Para su horror, cuando la jornada termina, queda atrapado en un ascensor con Harry Potter.





	1. Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Malfoy's Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226019) by [wonderussam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderussam/pseuds/wonderussam). 



> Holaa! Primero que nada, ésta es una traducción no autorizada :/ Le he escrito al autor pero aún no contesta, así que bueno :/  
> Segundo, comencé la universidad hace un tiempito ya y pues, me absorbió más de lo que creía xd Quería traducir algo para navidad y no sé pudo, igual que en año nuevo y reyes magos xd Pero aquí está esto y es como un tres en uno :D  
> Tercero, podría traducir algo todo dulce y lindo para el 14 (si tengo tiempo, espero que si) <3  
> Cuarto, espero les guste esto xd

Draco Malfoy no estaba feliz. Su estúpido jefe no solo le había dado una advertencia en el trabajo para "dejar de enemistarse" con ese tonto de Potter - como si él fuese a hacerle algo a ese mocoso arrogante - sino que también estaba comenzando a entrar en celo. Tendría que aguantar el resto del día; tenía que hacer un papeleo importante y Kingsley tomaría cualquier excusa para despedirlo del equipo de aurores.

Gimió en silencio mientras el lubricante comenzaba a salir de su agujero. Notó que algunos Alfas respiraban profundamente, inhalando su potente aroma y retrocedió con disgusto. Cabezas-huecas*, todos ellos. Pero incluso los cabeza-hueca empezaban a parecer atractivos para Draco. ¡Necesitaba ser tomado ahora mismo! Y no importaba quién lo hiciera. Pero como un Omega sin pareja que deseaba realmente tener una vida fuera de criar a sus hijos, sabía que no podía arriesgarse a ceder a sus deseos.

El resto del día pasó lentamente. Algunos de los bastardos inventaron el pretexto de necesitar algo cerca de Draco para poder chocar con él y sentirlo sacudirse con las ganas de tener un Alfa tocándolo. Todos fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para permanecer en silencio; incluso Kingsley no podía ignorar la manifestación de acoso en la oficina. Finalmente, el reloj dio las cinco. El día estaba hecho. Draco se puso en pie de un salto, agarró su bolso y salió de la oficina con decisión, agradecido por su túnica negra que ocultaba el lubricante que había empapado su cuerpo.

Esperó en el tranquilo pasillo a que llegara el ascensor. Mientras esperaba, oyó que alguien venía corriendo detrás de él como una manada de hipogrifos. Draco miró a la persona por el rabillo del ojo y gruñó internamente. Era Potter.

El ascensor se abrió con un pequeño ruido y Harry y Draco entraron. Estaba vacío, excepto por ellos. Se quedaron allí en silencio. Harry comenzó a respirar más profundamente, mirando hacia Draco. _“Por supuesto.”_ Pensó Draco. _“Potter es un maldito alfa.”_

De repente, el ascensor se detuvo bruscamente. La fría voz del operador les dijo que el ascensor se había averiado. Draco maldijo. Solo quería irse a casa, ¡maldita sea! No quedarse atrapado en el ascensor por horas. Y su celo estaba empeorando. Draco comenzó a balancearse ligeramente, el sudor goteaba de su frente pálida. Harry notó esto y preguntó. “¿Estás bien, Malfoy?”

Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada. “¿Tú qué crees, Potter?”

“Creo que estás en celo.” Dijo Harry en voz baja. “Y está empeorando. No sabía que eres un Omega.”

Draco se rió. Pasó sus dedos a través de su cabello perfectamente enlacado, haciéndolo despeinarse ligeramente. Harry miró hacia otro lado. Permanecieron allí en silencio por un largo tiempo. Después de un rato, las piernas de Draco cedieron bajo su peso.

Harry se adelantó cuando vio a Draco desplomarse. Se detuvo frente a él, con la mano extendida. Draco resopló. “¿Ofreciéndote a tocar un Omega sin pareja durante su celo? No pierdes chance, ¿verdad?”

Harry se sonrojó. Metió su mano nuevamente dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica. Draco solo se sentó allí, mirando a Harry. No se molestó en intentar levantarse, sabía que se caería una vez más. Hizo una mueca cuando su agujero palpitó, escupiendo más lubricante. Las fosas nasales de Harry se encendieron mientras olía las feromonas de Draco.

“¿Necesitas ayuda?”

“Estoy bien, Potter.”

“¿Estás seguro?” Preguntó Harry, inclinándose ligeramente. “No te ves bien.”

Y Draco realmente no lo hacía. Tenía el rostro enrojecido y su cabello peinado hacia atrás empezaba a colgar flojo. Su túnica estaba arrugada desde su posición en el piso y respiraba pesadamente como si no pudiera obtener suficiente aire.

“¡Sí, estoy seguro!”

Draco se enfurruñó en el piso del elevador. Ansiaba tocarse, ofrecerse un poco de alivio antes de poder ir a casa y usar sus juguetes. Harry miró a Draco sin poder hacer nada.

Pasó más tiempo. Después de aproximadamente una hora, Harry comenzó a pasearse por el reducido espacio, con su túnica revoloteando detrás de él. Draco cerró los ojos, tratando de ignorar el creciente dolor que emanaba de su agujero. Las luces del ascensor se apagaron.

Harry miró a su alrededor furiosamente. “¿Qué está pasando?”

“El ascensor está fuera de servicio. Los técnicos** no deben haber verificado si había alguien adentro.”

“¿Fuera de servicio?”

“¡Sí, Potter! Fuera de servicio. No saldremos hasta mañana a la brevedad.”

“¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo?”

Draco se burló. “No es la primera vez que estoy atrapado así.”

Draco sacó su varita. Lanzó un hechizo y una bola de luz flotó hacia el techo, iluminando la habitación con su luz amarilla parpadeante. Guardó la varita en su túnica, gimiendo. Dolía moverse.

Harry miró a Draco de nuevo. Finalmente, asintió con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. Se arrodilló para que sus ojos estuvieran al mismo nivel que los de Draco y dijo: “Necesitas ayuda. ¿Qué puedo hacer?”

“Nada, Potty. ¡Estoy bien!”

"Al diablo que lo estás.”

Draco miró por un momento a los ojos color esmeralda de Harry y luego miró hacia abajo. Era difícil ver a un Alfa a los ojos cuando estaba así. Sus puños apretaron su túnica con fuerza.

Harry dijo: “Sé lo que sucede si un Omega espera demasiado para lidiar con su celo, Draco. Deja que te ayude.”

Draco vaciló. Su mente le estaba gritando que maldijera a Potter por atreverse a sugerir eso, pero su cuerpo solo quería presentarse ante el Alfa para ser reclamado. Sabía que las cosas iban a empeorar para él rápidamente y no quería volverse loco. Finalmente, Draco asintió. _No es como si Potter no fuera atractivo._ Pensó Draco para sus adentros. _Y mientras él no lo reclamara... bueno, siempre podría abortar._

“Bien.”


	2. The Claiming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Sigo viva, aunque después de haber obtenido una nota baja en un examen y caerme por las escaleras, no lo sé.  
> Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, he estado ocupada y estresada al punto de llorar pero sin tiempo para hacerlo :/  
> No quiero alargarme, así que disculpas y espero que lo disfruten c:

Harry sonrió. Extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla de Draco. Draco se inclinó y gimió un poco, finalmente obteniendo un poco de alivio por el toque del Alfa. Harry se echó hacia atrás y comenzó a desabotonar su túnica, revelando su pecho bronceado. Se quitó la túnica por encima de la cabeza y la arrojó hacia una esquina del ascensor.

Draco hizo lo mismo, quitándose lentamente su túnica para revelar su pecho pálido y delgado. Los dos hombres solo vestían sus calzoncillos, el de Harry era gris claro y el de Draco era azul oscuro. Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó sus labios tiernamente contra los de Malfoy. Él gimió y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para profundizar el beso, luchando con la lengua de Draco. Harry miró fijamente las pestañas translúcidas de Draco, alicaídas mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados. Apenas eran visibles contra la piel lechosa de Draco. Harry se apartó después de unos segundos, lamiéndose los labios, saboreando la dulzura de Draco en su lengua.

Draco no entendía por qué su corazón se agitó cuando Harry lo besó. Todo lo que sabía era que no quería que terminara. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Harry y lo atrajo hacia otro beso, deleitándose con el sabor a menta de Harry. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Draco se echó hacia atrás. Arrugó la nariz y apartó la cabeza de Harry.

“¿Vamos a seguir con eso entonces?” Preguntó Harry.

Draco hizo una pausa. Él no iba a tener sexo con Potter realmente, ¿o sí? Se estremeció cuando otra ráfaga de lubricante salió de su agujero. Sí, sí tendría.

Se arrastró sobre sus manos y rodillas, presentando su culo a Harry. Su ropa interior estaba empapada de manera cálida. Harry tiró de ella hacia abajo, hasta las rodillas de Draco, finalmente logrando quitárselos. El agujero de Draco estaba expuesto, goteando humedad. El borde estaba hinchado y rosado, temblando ligeramente en el aire frío.

Harry se arrodilló para estar frente al agujero de Draco y le dio una lamida experimental. El dulce lubricante de Draco cubrió su lengua y gimieron al unísono. Harry comenzó a chupar el fruncido agujero de Draco, causando que Draco empujara y gruñera ruidosamente de placer.

Harry comenzó a empujar su lengua dentro del apretado calor de Draco. Fue bastante fácil; El cuerpo de Draco se había preparado bien para su celo. Draco se retorció cuando sintió la intrusión de Harry, gimiendo en voz alta con el sucio placer de tener a alguien comiendo su culo. Harry realmente lo estaba follando con su lengua, tirando de él hacia adentro y afuera rápidamente, haciendo ruidos con ecos pornográficos en la pequeña habitación.

Draco estaba gimiendo en voz alta. Su pene estaba tan duro como una roca y de un color rojo enojado. La evidencia del deseo de Draco estaba goteando de su polla, haciendo un pequeño charco en el piso de madera. Lubricante estaba saliendo del agujero de Draco, siendo engullido por la boca de Harry. Sin embargo, no era suficiente. A pesar del alivio temporal del toque de un Alfa, Draco necesitaba ser llenado.

Él dijo "Potter... por favor... ¡más!"

Harry echó la cabeza hacia atrás, los labios rosados brillando con saliva y lubricante. Él dijo, "Por supuesto, Draco." Y llevó sus dedos al agujero de Draco.

Introdujo dos a la vez, causando que Draco gimiera de placer. Hizo movimiento de tijeras, hacia dentro y afuera, estirando aún más el borde de Draco. Poco después, agregó un tercer dedo. Empujando tan profundo como pudo, Harry sonrió al escuchar una fuerte inspiración. Había encontrado la próstata de Draco. Frotó contra ella los dedos, causando que la polla goteante de Draco emitiera un pequeño estallido de líquido preseminal.

“Necesito más.” Gimió Draco, “Por favor, Harry.”

Harry se quedó quieto por un instante al escuchar su nombre. Con la otra mano bajó sus calzoncillos a sus rodillas. Sacó los dedos con un pop del agujero de Draco y los frotó contra su considerable erección medio dura, el lubricante del omega ayudando a desencadenar aún más su excitación.

Draco casi lloró ante la sensación de vacío. Fue un dolor terrible, un deseo ardiente de ser llenado. Y anhelaba ser tocado nuevamente por Harry. Esto solo duró unos pocos momentos; Muy pronto, Harry estaba presionando dentro del calor húmedo de Draco.

Draco casi se derrumba. Era mucho mejor de lo que jamás había soñado. La polla de Harry lo estiraba deliciosamente, llenándolo perfectamente. "Esta es la razón por la cual a los Omegas les gusta tener sexo", pensó Draco delirantemente, "los juguetes para el celo no son nada como esto.”

Draco gritó cuando Harry empujó suavemente, clavándose en ese lugar especial. Y lo hizo otra vez, y otra, y otra, hasta que Draco estuvo a punto de sollozar por el placer. Él nunca odió tanto el hecho de que los Omegas no podían tener un orgasmo durante su celo hasta que un Alpha los montara.

Las embestidas de Harry pronto aceleraron y se profundizaron. La base de su polla comenzó a hincharse y a engancharse en el borde de Draco, tirando de él y abultándolo. Lentamente creció cuando Harry sacudió sus caderas, golpeando sus bolas contra el trasero de Draco. Harry empujó tan profundo como pudo y luego comenzó a empujar minuciosamente, sin dejar que su nudo escapara del cuerpo de Draco.

Draco estaba gimiendo en voz baja. Él estaba casi, casi allí. Lo único que necesitaba para completar el momento era la semilla de Harry en su culo y la mordida en su cuello. Pero él no podría tener eso. Él no podía ser reclamado por un mestizo como Potter, incluso si él era el salvador del mundo mágico. Incluso si su cuerpo gritaba por eso. Incluso si eso era lo que más quería.

Comenzó a repetirse en su mente, 'no le pidas a Potter que te reclame. NO le pidas a Potter que te reclame', una y otra vez hasta que finalmente escuchó el aliento de Harry y sintió que sus caderas se quedaban quietas. El semen de Harry salió disparado de su pene y Draco se corrió. Sin saberlo, gimió en orgasmo: "¡reclámame!"

Harry escuchó a Draco y su corazón saltó. Se inclinó hacia delante y mordió el cuello de Draco con fuerza y Draco se sobresaltó. Un relámpago de placer los atravesó a ambos cuando los dientes de Harry se clavaron en la tierna carne de Draco, alegando que era suyo para que todos lo vieran. Fue como un segundo orgasmo solo que más fuerte que el primero, llevando a Draco al borde una vez más. Harry, que ahora estaba chupando la marca de apareamiento hipersensible de Draco, se inclinó hacia el pene de Draco y comenzó a acariciarlo.

Las caderas de Draco se clavaron en la mano de Harry, buscando la fricción que tanto calentaba a su cuerpo excitado. Gritó cuando el orgasmo lo golpeó, poniendo sus ojos plateados en blanco. Se desplomó en el frío y duro suelo, arrastrando a Harry hacia abajo con él. Se tumbó allí, saciado, por unos momentos, pensando en nada más que en la dicha pura que estaba experimentando.

Sin embargo, cuando descendió desde lo alto, se llenó de horror y miedo. Harry lo había reclamado. Él no sabía por qué. Draco giró su cuerpo lo mejor que pudo para mirar a Harry, a punto de destruirlo, cuando vio la expresión de pura felicidad en su rostro. La ira de Draco murió en ese momento.

"Oye, Potter... no. Harry."

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a Draco. Él sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Sí, Draco?"

"Solo necesito decir gracias. Por ayudarme, eso es” Draco se forzó a decir.

Harry parpadeó como un búho y respondió: "Por supuesto." ligeramente desconcertado.

"Pero por qué," siseó Draco. "maldito idiota, ¿por qué me reclamaste?"

Harry inclinó su cabeza a un lado en su confusión. Se apartó ligeramente, haciendo que Draco gimiera con incomodidad mientras el nudo se movía dentro de él. Harry se calmó de inmediato.

"¿Porque me pediste que lo hiciera?"

Draco negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo hice."

La expresión de Harry se endureció. "Definitivamente te escuché decirlo, Malfoy. O gemirlo más bien. No lo habría hecho si no lo hubieras pedido"

Malfoy podía decir que Harry no estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo, él no sabía cómo podría haber sucedido. 'Debo haberlo dicho por accidente.' Pensó Draco. 'Quería eso después de todo.' Y eso es lo que asustó a Draco. Cuánto quería a Potter a pesar de su animosidad. Y ahora lo tenía. Se dejó caer al suelo e hizo una mueca de dolor, el suelo era implacablemente duro.

Harry se arrodilló allí en silencio, mirando a Malfoy, su polla dura aún enterrada en su culo. Extendió su mano y acarició la parte inferior de la espalda de Draco. Draco suspiró y enterró su cabeza en sus brazos. El tiempo pasó lentamente y las rodillas de Harry protestaron por la posición. Después de un rato, Harry sintió que su polla comenzaba a ablandarse y encogerse, y la semilla comenzó a filtrarse por el agujero de Draco. Se retiró lentamente y se alejó de Draco.

Él agarró su túnica y sacó su varita. Le preguntó a Draco, "¿quieres que te limpie?"

Draco asintió en respuesta, girándose lentamente sobre su espalda y en una posición sentada. Hizo una mueca cuando su tierno orificio presionó contra el suelo. Harry lanzó un hechizo y un brillo azul iluminó el estómago de Draco. Los restos de la semilla y lubricante desaparecieron del cuerpo de Draco. Harry apuntó su varita hacia él y lanzó otro hechizo de limpieza.

Harry se puso nuevamente su túnica negra sobre la cabeza, pero los mantuvo desabrochados, dejando su pecho expuesto. Sin decir palabra le pasó a Draco su túnica y se vistió rápidamente. Mirando hacia abajo, Harry comenzó a hablar.

"Mira, no tiene que significar nada. No lo quieres, así que continuaremos como antes. Lo siento, Malfoy. Le preguntaré a Hermione si hay alguna-”

“Le preguntarás nada a esa san- nacida de muggles.”

Draco se puso de pie y se apoyó contra la pared. Continuó, "No hay forma de deshacerlo. Estamos unidos ahora Potter, para bien o para mal. Y no hay ninguna posibilidad en el infierno de que las cosas vuelvan a ser como eran."

Draco empujó bruscamente a Potter. Lo estrelló contra la pared del ascensor y lo mantuvo allí, con la cara a centímetros de distancia. Harry lo miró, con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Tú me reclamaste, Potter. Eso significa que soy tuyo. Pero tú también eres MÍO. Entonces, _Señor_ Malfoy..."

Draco juntó sus labios en un duro beso.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que valiera la pena la espera xd Disculpen si hay errores, lo leí varias veces y no encontré nada, pero siempre hay algo que se escapa c:  
> A las personas que comentaron, diosss!! Siempre me hace muy feliz leer sus comentarios c: Es como lo más bonito de todo esto <3  
> Gracias!  
> Y bueno, a seguir estudiando que el trimestre no se va a pasar solo xd

**Author's Note:**

> * Knothead es cabeza hueca?  
> ** Mago-técnico, técnimago???? No supe como traducirlo y lo dejé como técnico xd
> 
> Esto tiene dos capítulos (es la primera vez que hago algo con más de un cap xdd) El segundo lo estaré subiendo en tres días (o antes bc soy ansiosa xd)  
> Gracias por leer <3  
> Plus, si ven algún error, estaría agradecida si me lo dicen para poder corregirlo c:


End file.
